Trapped
by chavc14
Summary: This is only the first chapter. What happens when two pressumed enemies become closer than they ever thought they could be, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I wasn't sure which was worse, the fact I was trapped in an elevator in Drakken's latest lair, or the fact it was with Kim Possible. Sitting in the corner of the elevator I sighed, """, Kimmie, I don't think we're getting out of here anytime soon." She turned to me as she shut off the Kimmunicator," Well we have to try don't we Shego?" I just sighed, stood up and put my hand on my hip,"We already have, and Nerdlinger isn't helping..." She didn't need Shego to tell her the situation was bad, she already knew that, and because of the fact she also had feelings for the nemisis, she was even more worried...How long will we be stuck here? What if we-? She was cut off from her last thought because I had walked up to her noticing she was panicing. "Is thee Kim Possible panicing over being stuck in an elevator?" Recovering quickly to defend herself, "No, it's just..." She paused tryig to think of a lie,"How do I know you won't try to kill me in here?" It was obvious to both me and her, that she was a horrible liar so I just held my hand out," Pumpkin, the last thing I want to do now is try to kill you, so let's call a truce." She reluctantly shook my hand and as she touched mine, I felt a strange impulse to attack her. Not in a violent way, but a more passionate one, I didn't realize what I had done, until she was up against the wall, my lips on hers.

This is the first of maybe...five chapters, I know this one is short, but the next will be really long :). What do you think is going to happen next hmm? Read the next one to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

Author's Note- I fogot to mention this before... sorry :( but I OWN NO PART OF THE SHOW KIM POSSIBLE, disney does!

Chapter Two-  
At first I was worried that she would react badly, but once she put her arms around my waist, I was convinced that we shared the same feelings. It wasn't until Kim started to run her tongue along my lips, that I stopped worrying. I was surprised that although I was the one who had kissed her, she was the one to deepen it first. This made me pause, "Kimmie, aren't you..?" I looked to see if she knew where this was going, and she obviously did because she was blushing slightly. "No, I'm not." I looked at her confused, and she smirked at this,"Don't pretend like you don't love it..." Before I could respond she had me up against the wall, and she was pressing her body against mine and whispering in my ear,"I won't tell if you won't." She went back to kissing my before I could answer, but I knew what she meant. We both had boyfriends, I had Drakken, and she had the buffoon, but the fact that we were doing what we were doing now was obviously because we weren't being satisfied by them. This could be the case, or we were just into girls more than guys. I had been attracted to the fiery red head since the day she first crashed Drakken's plans, I hadn't acted on my feelings for several reasons. The first being that she seemed to be with the buffoon which I now know she wasn't and the second reason being I didn't want to make a fool out of myself before knowing she liked me back. Since the graduation however, we had come across each other a lot more than usual, my doing of course, but I started to realize it was worth the humiliation. Drakken and the buffoon would never find out, so we were good to go, right? Right as I pulled off her jacket, the elevator door opened making us both jump apart, causing me to fall on my butt. We looked to who had pressed the button to the supposedly broken elevator and saw the buffoon and Drakken, mouths dropped.

Apparently we hadn't jumped apart quickly enough because they were still standing at the door in disbelief. I picked up Kim's jacket, and we tried to close the door to go to the next floor when the buffoon put a hand in front of the door to stop us. "No wait...what's going on?" I looked over to Kim and was surprised to see she was grinning seductively,"Ron it's just, that-" She paused looking at me, "W-we've had feelings for each other for a while, but this is the first time-" I was cut off by Drakken,"You've acted on it?" I nodded feeling extremely awkward about the whole situation, my boyfriend has just caught me making out with another person...that is a girl. When I looked back up they were both smiling, we looked at each other then said in unison, "What?" They grabbed our hands and dragged us out of the elevator smirking,"It's time to see who you really like better..." My eyes grew wide as he ran up the hall to Drakken's room and I saw Kim getting pushed on the couch by the buffoon. Locking the door behind us, Drakken pushed me onto the bed, nervous about what was to come next, but trying not to show it I gave him a questioning look,"Dr. D...?" He simply smirked and leaned over me pinning me down. 


End file.
